Overlord San
Overlord San (オパロさん) by Mayu Mayaki (珠月まや) is the seventh chapter of the Overlord Official Comic A La Carte series. Summary Momon asks if Nabe remembers any of the Swords of Darkness names. She answers them by the insulting nicknames she refers them by. Momon then asks her to try. Lukrut Volve comes and asks Nabe if she is in a relationship with Momon. Nabe denies that they are a couple. Momon getting annoyed with people thinking they are lovers suggests to Nabe that perhaps they should use it for their cover as adventurers. She rejects the idea of believing she will meet a tragic end if it were to happen. Later Nabe begins to relay her report to Albedo via Ears, including Momon's suggestion. Albedo then 'kindly' asked her to seek the Overseer once she returned to Nazarick. Nabe clarified with her the details, insisting that Albedo is the only one suitable to be Ainz Ooal Gown's wife. However, in considering future missions the two will take, others will most definitely view the pair as a couple and Nabe decides to go along with her master's suggestion. This statement earns Nabe, Albedo's wrath. Albedo meeting Ainz asks if it's true he killed a human by cuddling her to death. She finds the idea of being embraced by Ainz pleasing and asks the Overlord to do so to her. Ainz refuses, causing Albedo to cry out in jealousy. Shalltear Bloodfallen is drying her eyes out, still miserable from her brainwashing incident. She asks Yuri Alpha if there is any other sin she committed while under the brainwashing influence, she the maid replies it was only the said incident. Though this makes the vampire feel more miserable. Yuri mentions that Shalltear once said that Peroroncino was superior to Ainz. Shalltear then goes to Ainz and falls on her knees shouting out that he is the best. Ainz is confused by the praised as he had already forgiven her. Before Shalltear could explain, Albedo berates the Floor Guardian for the incident, scolding her on attacking Ainz. Ainz tells Albedo to stop shaming Shalltear, and all in all the incident was a valuable experience. Seeing Shalltear kneeling submissively, Albedo wonders perhaps Ainz is a masochist. Ainz offers Shalltear his apology for allowing her to be brainwashed, though the latter feels she is unforgivable and asks to be punished. Ainz refuses despite Shalltear insistent pleas. Albedo suddenly consoles Shalltear stating she understands her feels. Shalltear then asks where does the income from Nazarick come from, which Ainz replies from his work as an adventurer. Also additionally income is gained by placing items in the Exchange Box and are converted into gold coins. Ainz wonders about Shalltear's sudden interest in Nazarick's finances and thinks that perhaps she wants some spending money. Ainz Ooal Gown summons the Floor Guardians to give each of them pocket money. He states that it won't be much each month, and despite their limited uses in Nazarick, he promises to introduce them to the concept of spending. In Shalltear's the vampire plans to save her money bit by bit to repay Ainz for his kindness. Albedo arbitrarily asks if she could use her coins to buy a hug from him which he will consider. Cocytus suggest pricing a hug from their master to be valued at 500 million coins. Shalltear then shouts out that she doesn't need the gold and only wishes to repay the gold used by Ainz to resurrect her. If not she would accept a suitable punishment. Albedo raises her hand volunteering to be punished as well. She claims that she wants to be struck by Ainz and killed her his hands. The other Floor Guardians watch Albedo internal agony thinking that they understand her feelings. Character Appearance * Ainz Ooal Gown * Albedo * Shalltear Bloodfallen * Narberal Gamma * Peter Mauk * Ninya * Dyne Woodwonder * Lukrut Volve * Clementine * Yuri Alpha * Demiurge * Aura Bella Fiora * Mare Bello Fiore * Cocytus Chapter Notes Category:Manga Category:A La Carte Chapters